Angels are born from nightmares
by RainOwl
Summary: ON HIATUS until further notice. Sorry.
1. New story Prologue

Okay, I did NOT like how this story was going, so I am completely rewriting it. Don't worry, the essentials are still the same, except . . .

I'm making it so that the fifth book did in deed happen. Which means that Sirius is dead. I'm sorry, but it's essential to how I'm planning to portray Harry, and helps explain how Harry is not exactly pleased with Dumbledore. (Actually, I'M not pleased with him at the moment, I hate how he manipulates people) and it's going to be a bit longer this time around before Harry meets Angel. Sorry, but I didn't really like how sudden their meeting seemed, so I decided to fix it. Now, about the poll;: here are your options and what I got from the last story.

Harry/Draco:

Harry/(female)Oc: /

Harry/Blaise(girl): /

Hermione/Ron: (I've been leaning away from this recently . . .) 0

Hermione/Krum: 0

Harry/Hermione: (this is a new option) 0

Harry/(male) Oc: 0 (also a new option)

Hermione/Oc: (male or female) 0

As I've said before, I can't base an entire story aroundromance, but whi you choose in the end could effect everything . . . Also, you may have noticed I dropped Harry/Ginny out of the running. Nobody was voting for it and I didn't want to write one, so I dropped it. So, without further ado I give you the second version of Angel:

Angels are born from nightmares

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He rolled over.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He put his fingers in his ears.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He put his pillow over his ears.

Tick. Tick. Tick!

He pulled his blankets over his head.

Tick. Tick! TICK!

"ARGH! Shut up you god-awful thing!"

Tick- CRASH!

"BOY!"

Harry groaned.

I don't Harry Potter.


	2. Nothing anyone can do about it

I don't own Harry Potter.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Mr. Dursley was slightly short and (recently) balding man that owned his own drill company and had apparently no neck. Mrs. Dursley was, in contrast, long and thin with quite a lot of neck, which was useful as she spent quite a lot of time peering over the neighbors fences. Their son, Dudley, was a large boy, roughly the size of a small whale in fact, and spent quite a lot of time boxing, inside or outside the ring. Their lawn was perfectly mowed, garden pretty with a nice array of flowers though nothing special, and a normal looking car was planted in the drive way next to an adult bike that the entire population of Privet drive could only remember being ridden once for all that it's owner had begged and pleaded for it for months. Yes, all an all the Dursley's were as normal one could get.

But the Dursley's also had a secret.

Crash! Crack! Slam!

"BOY!"

A secret that, apparently, no longer felt the need to keep quiet.

The secret of the Dursley family quite calmly got out of bed and walked down stairs.

"Boy! What was that noise?!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, my clock fell of the wall." This was, of course, a complete and utter lie and as Harry reflected on what had really happened, it suddenly hit him that he had just done what the Dursley's had always been afraid of, and he had to carefully tuck a smile behind a mask behind a mask of complete and utter calm.

"Your clock fell off of- dear god boy you just got back from school three weeks ago, and already your freakishness is infecting this house! Get out! Now!"

Harry frowned and felt like telling his Uncle he couldn't just kick him out, it was only five thirty- then though better of it. Instead he merely nodded, and walked out, leaving a still fuming Uncle Vernon.

Harry's first task once he got out there was to locate whoever was supposed to be watching him. Closing his eyes, Harry fell into a sort of trance that he had found in one of his books on his trips to Hogsmeade.

Carefully relaxing to the state necessary for this type of magic he noted vaguely that what was supposed to be difficult for most people was unnaturally easy for him and got easier each time he did it. Shrugging that off he allowed his senses widen, telling him who was wear.

Hmm, Tonks is across the street, Mundungas is by the tree, Snape, Snape?! Snape is by Number three, Bill is with him, and Charlie is right behind me, next to the door. Holy mother of all that's good, that's five people, what am I on suicide watch?!

Opening his eyes and narrowing them in fury Harry forced his face to relax back into a smooth, calm look that would keep him from telling them what he was up to. At the same time he reaching inside him himself and locked his anger with the rest behind the mental door that he had created through the Occlumency book he had borrowed from Neville, when he had sent out a letter to them all asking them to send him anything they had on the subject. Neville had given it to him with one request- when they saw each other in person Harry had to teach him Occlumency, which was fine with him as he had been planning to teach the whole Order anyway.

Turning he walked around the house until he got to the back, and easily climbed up the trellis and into his room. The first thing Harry did was pick up the books and pieces of parchment as well as several of the fountain pens that he had originally bought to annoy Snape and then discovered worked really and now used them all the time. The last thing he picked up was his latest letter from Fred and George (Or Gred and Forge depending who you're talking to) and read over the last few sentences again.

You know, 'rys, we've been thinking, I know that before the MI we called our little group the DA, and after that we've just called it Order, but we think we need a real name, and not one that automatically associates with the M or with the OP. Think on it Mate.

Your partners in Chaos,

Gr and Fo

Harry frowned slightly at the mention of the MI- Ministry Incident- but forced himself to move on from his brief thoughts about Sirius. When he first got back to the Dursley's he had moped around apathetically for around three days when he had a dream about Sirius. But this one was different from the others- this wasn't a dream about his death, but a dream of Sirius being furious with him for the way he was acting, and was so vivid that Harry found himself actually listening to what dream Sirius said and forcing himself to move on. His first act had been to send letters to almost all of what had once been called the DA, though these days, as Gred and Forge had said, they just called it the Order. He looked at it again and decided they were right, they did need a new name.

Well, we'll decide that today.

Smiling at the thought of seeing his friends for the first time in what felt like forever, he walked over to his bed and pulled out what could very well be called his most prized possession. A combined gift of over half the Order, the trunk looked normal enough, if you discounted the twelve bronze imprinted on the front instead of locks, and was made of a deep mahogany wood and was currently two and a half feet wide and almost four feet long. With a slight smile he brushed his hand over it before pressing his thumb to the first bronze circle. He felt the now familiar feeling of having his magic scanned, and then opened the trunk on the first room.

Turning around Harry carefully made his way down the ladder and into the nicely sized library, still holding onto the books he had picked up along the way. Walking over to the desk, which was made out of the same material as the trunk, he pulled open a drawer and stuck Fred and George's letter in with the others. Next he made a neat pile of his notes on one side, and another neat stack with his books next to it.

Turning, he climbed out of the room, and shut the lid, and placed his hands on the larger bronze circles on either end of it, and full out grinned as it began to shrink under his fingers.

"I'll never get over that." He murmured as it continued to shrink until it was the size of a match box, and could fit into his pocket, which is where it was promptly. He turned and scanned what was left in the room.

His schoolbooks were scattered on his bed along with several pieces of parchment and quills, his clothes were stacked neatly in the corner, and other odds and ends were scattered throughout the room. Hedwig cage was empty as she was off delivering the third or fourth (he had forgotten which) pitiful letter to Ron.

Harry grimaced at the thought of Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had mailed him almost immediately after he got back to tell him that they were going to be very busy this summer and not to worry if it was a while before they replied to his letters. It was Ginny who had told him the truth, though- Ron and Hermione had joined the OP or the Order of the Phoenix. Heh. It was funny to think that he was always in the middle of writing at least one letter to a member of the Order, and usually had two or three he still needed to read. The Order didn't know everything that had happened in the last year, because there are something's you couldn't put in a letter no matter how well you coded. The truth about Sirius had come out through meetings between two or more of the members, and the whole Order knew at this point.

Harry smirked. Now, however, the first REAL order meeting was going to take place, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Rain: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it's very different from the original version, but I felt like I needed to do this.


	3. Enter Draco, stage right

Rain: hehe. Don't kill me! I beg of you! I just haven't been able to write recently!  
  
Ron: yeah, yeah.  
  
Hermione: I've got a question.  
  
Rain: how very nice for you.  
  
Harry: +_+  
  
Angel: (giggles)  
  
Hermione: (obliviously) when are we going to show up?  
  
Rain: I'm not entirely sure. Sometime after Harry gets some of his new powers, I suppose.  
  
Ron: why only then?!  
  
Rain: well, I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do with you.  
  
Hermione: what is THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Angel: it means she doesn't know what she is going to do with you. See, she reads all kinds of Harry Potter fic's. From evil Harry, to nice Malfoy, to evil you two.  
  
Hermione: oh . . .  
  
Rain: and just want to remind you, that in Harry Potter, baby unicorns are gold. Just one of those facts that stuck in my mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Morgana Magi Lady of Light: it is, er, undecided how they will react.  
  
athenakitty: all will be explained in due time, young grasshopper.  
  
(Harry: +_+ who's the maniac who gave her sugar?)  
  
Makotochi: she is 5. She might be a bit smart for her age, but I have a 4 year old sister who's doing basic math already . . .  
  
Shadow Mage: you'll see!  
  
Cestrel: go ahead! But make sure to send me a review and tell me when you start it and/or update, I wanna read it!  
  
Charlie26: thankyou!  
  
* * *  
  
Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the fantastic writer who was crazy enough to kill off Sirius . . .  
  
* * *  
  
***Change of time/place***  
  
/Thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
(me interrupting and/or adding information) * * *  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAARY! Wake UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!" this was the second time he had been woken up by a sweet but annoying voice. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.  
  
"Morning, Angel." He said, stretching.  
  
"Morning, Harry." She replied, bouncing on his bed.  
  
As they walked down stairs, (Harry walked; Angel skipped) she asked, "What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well, I want to stop by the library. No, don't look at me like that. I'll get some books and you can practice flying while I read them. The teachers won't show up again." He had had a long talk to them about it and, well, let's just say they wouldn't do it again and leave it at that.  
  
She considered it for a moment before saying, "Okay!" just as they reached the great hall.  
  
When Angel saw the teachers she ducked behind Harry. Harry merely waved at them before sitting down at the Gryfindor table (the only table there) and they began to eat.  
  
After they were done with breakfast (Angel forced Harry to eat something; breakfast was NOT his favorite meal of the day) they stopped by the library.  
  
(Hmm. This chapter's pretty dull so far; better speed things up a bit)  
  
Harry was just going to get the books he wanted when Brenna (the Raven) came swooping in, screeching.  
  
Thanking the fact that Madam Pince was on vacation, Harry quickly put down his book and walked over to where Brenna had landed on the table in front of Angel.  
  
Holding out his wrist Brenna hopped on to his arm, still screeching.  
  
But Harry didn't hear screeching. Instead he heard, 'Quick! Get down to the forest, there's a boy there and he's bleeding to death!'  
  
Harry didn't bother to find out why he could understand Brenna. Instead he grabbed his broomstick, and jumped out the window to hover.  
  
"Angel, go get Professor Dumbledore and tell him-"  
  
"That there is a boy who's hurt."  
  
Harry nodded and took off, glancing back just in time to see Angel grab her broom and fly through the halls.  
  
Making a mental note to compliment her on her quick thinking Harry took off after Brenna keeping up with her as best he could.  
  
He tumbled off his broom right in front of the forbidden forest he stumbled in as fast as he could and came to sudden stop in surprise.  
  
Draco Malfoy lay on the forest floor, blood pooling around him and unconscious.  
  
Brenna pecked Harry's head, hard. 'Don't just stand there, help him!'  
  
Obediently Harry pulled out his wand and cast a healing spell. Poppy would do a better job but at least this would stop the bleeding long enough to get him to her.  
  
"Wingaurdium Leviosa." He muttered floating Draco off the ground.  
  
Then, after thinking it through quickly, he got on his broom and began fly them both towards the window that he knew belonged to the hospital wing.  
  
After getting them safely through the window, he floated Draco onto a bed at the same time calling out, "Poppy! Poppy!"  
  
She came bustling out a moment later saying, "Oh Harry, what have you done now- oh my goodness!"  
  
She ran over to Draco and began casting spell after spell. Harry just hung back, watching her work.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Albus, striding into the room with Severus and Minerva behind him and Angel several paces behind them, Jethro (the griffin) and Star on her heals, Alana on her shoulder, Sly (the snake) around her wrist and Zeke (the badger) in her arms.  
  
As soon as she saw Harry, however, she ran past them and hopped into his lap. Jethro laid down next to them, Alana flew onto Harry's shoulder, Sly rapped around his neck, Zeke hopped down to sit by Jethro, and Angel scooped up Star.  
  
'God Harry, can't you stay out of trouble?' asked Jethro.  
  
'It's not my fault. How can I understand you anyway?' Harry responded the same way. They didn't actually speak aloud; it was more like they spoke with their minds.  
  
'You mean most people can't speak to animals?' asked Angel, confused.  
  
'No, they can't. It's a special ability called the Speech.' Said Brenna, kind now that she wasn't panicked.  
  
'Greeeaaaaaaatt. Another one.' Harry moaned silently, causing Angel to stifle a giggle.  
  
'Another what?' asked Zeke interestedly.  
  
'Another one. Surviving Voldemort, speaking Parstle tongue, Magic, wandless magic . . .'  
  
'Wandless Magic?' asked Jethro.  
  
'Yeah, I discovered it this summer.'  
  
'Have you told anyone?' asked Sly quickly.  
  
'No, I want to use it on Voldemort.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
Now Angel spoke up. 'Who's this Voldy guy you keep talking about?'  
  
'Voldemort is a powerful dark wizard, and the one who sent those Death Eaters after you.' Spoke Alana.  
  
'Oh . . .' was all Angel said as she leaned back into Harry's arms.  
  
A long groan snapped them all out of their conversation and instinctively Harry snapped his head over to see made it.  
  
He was surprised to see that it was Draco, with Poppy standing over him and Severus sitting beside him, he had started to wake up. Minerva had left and Albus was standing next to Severus, who looked worried.  
  
Harry, thankful that he and Severus had put aside their differences and become pretty close to friends asked, "How is he?"  
  
"He should be okay. I think I know who did this, though."  
  
Harry winced. He * knew * who had done this, because they were the reason that he and Albus were not on the best terms. And from the look on Severus's face, he knew, as well.  
  
You see, in the beginning of the year Harry and Albus had had a huge argument about whether or not Draco should go home. Severus was the only one besides them who knew the argument had taken place. Harry had known that Lucious Malfoy would do this, and tried to prevent it. Albus had refused.  
  
Harry hadn't spoken to him for three weeks.  
  
Now, as he looked over at Draco, who still looked bad even with all the spells cast on him, he decided the Albus deserved at least another week of the silent treatment. Even Harry couldn't have guessed Lucious would go this far.  
  
"Unngg." Draco muttered, opening his eyes.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" asked Severus, and Harry nearly snorted.  
  
Of course he wasn't alright!  
  
Carefully placing Angel on the chair, he walked around the bed and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. He calmed slightly.  
  
"Who saved me?" asked Draco, still squinting in the light.  
  
"Harry did, Mr. Malfoy. Do you know where you are?" asked Albus gently.  
  
"Well, Hogworts would be my first guess. And what do you mean Potter saved me? Potter's at those Muggle relatives of his."  
  
"It's not very well known, but I'm staying at Hogwort for the summer." Said Harry, letting his presence be known.  
  
"Potter?" asked Draco squinting at him.  
  
"Yes Malfoy?"  
  
"Why is there a Silver Phoenix on your shoulder?"  
  
* * *  
  
Rain: okay, here's the deal. I had all of the couples planned out, nice and neat.  
  
I've forgotten them.  
  
So, you, the reviewers, get to vote. Here are your options:  
  
Harry/oc  
  
Harry/Ginny (I might not do this in any case, I haven't liked it very much recently . . .)  
  
Harry/Draco (yes, I do slash)  
  
Hermione/Ron  
  
Hermione/Krum  
  
Hermione/oc  
  
Ron/oc  
  
I will NOT, I repeat, will NOT do Harry/Cho. I just can't do it. Never have, never will.  
  
Review and Vote please! 


	4. WHAT!

Rain: I'm Back! Yes, the great and fantastic me, is updating! Go me!

Ron: can you say, conceited?

Harry: can you say, jealous?

Ron: WHAT?!

Rain: Thanks to

manateegirl524: I love to do a Harry/Draco, I like that couple, but the votes are against it . . .

hphero: Thanks, and your vote will probably win . . .

Storm Claw: thanks for voting!

Athenakitty: you didn't vote? Why not? Did I do something wrong? (Pouts)

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the fantastic writer who was crazy enough to kill off Sirius . . .  
  
Change of time/place  
  
/Thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
(me interrupting and/or adding information)

Last time:

"Potter?" asked Draco squinting at him.  
  
"Yes Malfoy?"  
  
"Why is there a Silver Phoenix on your shoulder?"

Now:

"Um . . ." Harry said.

"Her name is Alana." Spoke up Angel, still sitting, smiling, where Harry had put her.

"Yeah, yeah, but why is it SILVER?" Draco asked irritably.

"I don't have a clue." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Draco stared at him as if he had just gone mad.

"You're joking, right?" he said, finally.

"Nope, 'fraid not!" Harry said, deciding that acting cheerful would be a good way to respond to this situation.

__

'Are you trying to scare him?' Sly asked, amused.

__

'No, but I've no intention of letting him get anything on me.' Harry responded.

__

'Why would he 'get' something on you?' asked Angel, looking confused.

__

'It's a long story. I'll explain later.' Harry said.

__

''kay.' Angel said.

"Potter! You in there! Earth to Harry Potter! Come in!" By the time Harry had snapped out of it, Malfoy was shouting.

"Sorry." Harry said, not very apologetic at all.

"Hmmf. What were you doing, talking telepathically to your animals?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

Harry, Angel, and all the animals stared at him, wide eyed.

****

/That was RIDICULOUS!/

__

'That's one weird coincidence.' Observed Zeke.

__

'You think he knows?' asked Brenna.

__

'I doubt it. I think he was being rhetorical.' Said Alana.

__

'I agree with Alana on this one; I don't see how he could know. I don't know.' Said Harry.

The animals all laughed silently, except for Star who was just confused. (She IS a baby)

__

'What's so funny?' she asked, her 'voice' like bells.

__

'You'll understand when you're older, dear.' Said Brenna.

__

'Does that mean I will, as well?' asked Angel, hopefully.

__

'Yes, of course.' Replied Brenna.

__

'Oh, good.' Said the girl, as she began to pet Star, who whinnied softly in pleasure.

Draco stared at the animals clustered around Harry and Angel and muttered, "I don't think I even want to know."

Meanwhile the adults, who had moved a little ways away and begun to talk in low undertones, moved back over towards them.

Albus cleared his throat. "Harry . . ."

"Yes, Professor?" said Harry, the word 'Professor' a block of ice falling from his mouth.

Albus flinched. "I was wondering if you would let me see your animals for a little while."

Harry's eyes narrowed, and the animals all moved closer to him except for Star who cuddled closer to a horrified Angel.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Professor."

Draco watched this all with curious eyes, trying to figure out where these undercurrents of anger came from. They couldn't be from Harry; not Golden Boy. Could they?

Albus cleared his throat. "We have reason to believe they're immortals, and if so . . ."

"If so you'll take them away and never give them back." Harry said flatly making Draco stare at him.

"Now Harry . . ." began Albus.

**__**

'Don't let him do it, Harry! We're meant to be with you!' came the clamor from the animals, even Star.

That made up Harry's mind. "I'm sorry Professor, but no."

"What?!" exclaimed Draco, making them all look at him.

"Potter, what's gotten into you? You do realize you're talking to Professor Dumbledore, don't you?"

"Oh dear." Said Harry smoothly, remembering something. "I'm not supposed to be talking to him at all. Come on, Angel. I believe we were at the library?"

"Uh huh." The little girl responded, nodding and standing up.

They walked out, leaving Draco incoherent, Severus chuckling, Minerva exasperated, Poppy annoyed, and Albus with a sigh.

"That boy is very amusing, wouldn't you say?" Severus asked mildly.

Draco stared.

{}{}{}

I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Please don't kill me!


End file.
